Forever Never Forgotten
by Twas Not Him Twas Me
Summary: Tia is looking for the dragon eggs. The one and only for a reason she is keeping secret even to her new friend. What is her wish I wonder. (~Chapter 2 is up~)
1. Relm and Tia's Metting

Authors Note: This is my fist real fic that im actually going to post something so I hope you like and umm R&R (read and review.) Oh the start isn't all to great but it gets better. And while your reading this I'll just be singing messed up versions of songs.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lufia some other company dose so why do I have to do this. I wonder if you do own Lufia do you still have to put this and if you don't put this do you get fined or something so whatever by, and Kiwi, Pancakes and Marshmallows. Oh once again I don't own Lufia.  
  
Forever Never Forgotten  
  
Chapter 1 Relm and Tias Meeting  
  
Tia was wondering about this new morning sky, but mostly of Tanbel. The town she should be arriving in a few more hours after leaving Alunze. She needed to get to Ruby cave hoping there was a Dragon Egg. Why? Why? She was doing something she will never ever understand doing this. Find all 8 dragon eggs. All of them. Six down two to go.  
  
  
  
She kept calling this her mission. Her mission had parts to it. She has told the first part to people abut the Dragon Eggs. The second was not to cry and now she felt like she was going to burst from everything of Maxim. She has fixed everything so she will never be remembered of him. Everything she changed about herself. Her clothing, no more frizzy pink dress, she now wears tight little armor around her waist that is tightening but pretty comfy. It's basically a black outfit that she loves. Clothing wasn't the first she changed, even her weapon. A special fighting gauntlet she received not to long ago. Now she got long hair, reaching towards her waist. One last thing she has changed was her magic. No more using spells that she knew with Maxim just her new stronger magic. She wasn't sure why she made all these changes she guesses she just did and, crying was more of a big deal then she ever thought.  
  
"Is something bothering you Tia?" Realm's voice sounded annoyed for an odd reason.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm fine." Tia's voice was shaky as if she had cried for hours.  
  
"So were heading towards Tanbel soon. Doesn't one of your friends live there. One who fought with Maxim against the Sinistrals."  
  
"Yeah, the all mighty Guy will be there with his girlfriend Jessy and his sister Hilda. Well, umm Relm I need you to avoid the Inn. Guy's family lives there and some weird old lady I never got."  
  
"Huh, what weird lady, but yeah sure I guess I could promise that. And what weird old lady."  
  
Relm just watched as Tia now gave the same expression as before. She sighed and was remembering just not how long ago they met. Relm was at Alunze castle just dusting and cleaning. She moved from town to town with her father Zappa, he is a great black smith who made her staff which casts Flash upon impact. Well, she wanted to travel with someone else other then her father (who she loved very much), and then she saw Tia. She watched slowly eves-dropping in to the conversation hearing every word spoken.  
  
"Tia, yes you were with Maxim when you two got our special crown back." The king spoke with honor but a hint of "what do you want, we already gave you a reward."  
  
"Yes, your majesty I came looking to see if you had the Dragon Eggs. They look like these." Relm slowly watched as she took out an egg that resembled one that she had found a while back.  
  
"I'm sorry but we don't have anything like those. Maybe someone in town has something like those, why don't-"  
  
"Wait I have one of those." Relm found herself now butting in without even thinking about it.  
  
"What you have a Dragon Egg?" Tia said pretty demanding which scared her a bit more then Relm would have liked.  
  
"Yeah I think I have that one?" Relm said getting an urge to test if she could fly.  
  
"May I look at it? Please?"  
  
"Ummmm yeah sure it's at my house though."  
  
"O.k can we go." Tia said smiling more then she had in a while.  
  
"Sure let's go"  
  
Tia slowly went with Relm to her house which was a little bit outside the town. Tia was shocked about the house with one part being all hard cover and the other small part was wooden with things a blacksmith would use and a weird crystal. Tia slowly watched as Relm picked up an egg that was sitting at the mantle and showed it to Tia.  
  
"Is this what your looking for?" Relm asked holding it towards to Tia.  
  
"Yes, this is it, can I have it please oh please let me have it. I'll be willing to pay you two thousandg for it." Tia said as excited as anyone could be.  
  
"No, I don't want you to pay, I want to follow you where ever your travailing."  
  
"No, I'm going alone just please take the money." Tia said who was now starting to regret this entire thing.  
  
"No, I'm dense so no matter what you say I'm doing it maw ha ha ha ha." Relm said who was now starting to scare herself with this new laugh.  
  
"What? Fine just get ready to leave really soon." Tia was more shocked even when she found out that Maxim was leaving (however, Tia wasn't even surprised.)  
  
"O.k. but the Dragon Egg is mine if you leave me."  
  
"Sure let's go come on."  
  
"Wait we have to wait for my dad he should be here soon please just wait?" Relm said really wanting this.  
  
"One good by all right."  
  
Tia and Relm waited without really saying much to each other. After an hour of waiting Tia was ready to leave. She wanted to, but she also wanted Relm to go with her. Maybe because she made Tia feel better about not having to travel alone without being to lonely. Soon Tia saw a big man with black hair like Relm come in.  
  
"Relm, who is this with you." His voice sounded worried but loving and made Tia smile.  
  
"Daddy this is Tia and she is going on a travailing expedition and I want to go with her. Please let this be o.k." Relm's tone sounded like her fathers which made Tia grin even further.  
  
"Well, what took you, I knew your going on a trip so I have a present. So you could go don't worry about anything but yourself so go on and travel."  
  
"Really this is.. is... God wow. Thank you Thank you Thank you! So what is it?" Relm sounded more surprised then she ever could be.  
  
"Well, the first is for your friend Tia." Tia watched as he took out these amazing looking gauntlets." These are Power Gauntlet's for you with a magic power that increases power and skill. If you don't want them I have other kinds of weapons you could use."  
  
"No, of course I want them I've been using a bow but I wasn't to fond of it. Wow just thank you so much." Tia said each word slowly but with gratitude.  
  
"Well, here you go and now Relm it's a staff. A staff with am ability to cast Flash upon impact." It was a staff that was yellow and a triangle as the head.  
  
After a few so longs they packed up and were now ready to go. Yes, this was how Tia and Relm met in Relm's memory. Relm found herself smiling as they now arrived at Tanbel. but, as they entered it they started to hear noises inside the inn as the door flung open.  
  
"Guy get your stupid little mushy behind back in this inn and plan our wedding." The red haired girl screaming that was no other then Jessy.  
  
"Umm later kay I got to umm kill umm something so ummm by love ya." Said the all mighty Sir Guy. Tia gathered her stuff leaving the now laughing Relm behind.  
  
Authors Note: I hope you liked and yeah like I said it's kind of boring but don't worry it gets better. I should update within a week or two, if I don't proclaim me as dead. See ya and use the force of the Kiwi and the Pancakes.  
  
P.S. Review Please!!!! Thanks to Doc who helped told me some mistakes I made and wow I spell bad so thank you Doc even for my review mistake. I promise the next one won't be as bad. 


	2. A Thing to Call Back

Authors Note: Hey lookie I've updated! Yeah what took so long, Like I said If I don't update soon proclaim me dead, yeah I died for like a minute from a blanket while wrestling it. Well, anyway, don know how many times I tried writing this to make it right but this should be right. Yeah so hope you like and please review! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Lufia....................................................................... ............................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..........................................................................bu t I will!  
  
Forever Never Forgotten  
  
Chapter 2 A Thing to Call Back  
  
Tia slowly entered the room of the shop. She looked at the shop owner and smiled, they always seemed to remind her of a future version of Guy with a mustache. She looked over at a little girl and she seemed to remind her of someone. Tia just stared at her green hair and pink dress with a smile. Then in a flash who she was came and smacked Tia hard. Lemmy. The girl who Selen saved when she was getting picked on. She looked to be now at the age of eleven.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wish something could have been done but he went to someone else." Tia could have fallen over to see that Lemmy had said this, she was a child and still is but what she said was beyond her years and even Tias. Tia just stared as Lemmy continued, "I know how you felt and I feel bad, sadly I didn't remember who you are until I thought of Selen and after she and Maxim died. How scared you looked at how Maxim was staring at Selen. I don't know why then I remembered you but now I have one wish to say may I travel with you? I can fight with a sword and I may be small but please my weapon is from a dragon the same dragon on where the dragon eggs came from. Please let me come with you I can fight and my sword is like a map to the the other dragon eggs it knows where they are so please let me come."  
  
Tia just stood shocked that this girl knew so much about her and her search for the dragon eggs. Tia just stared at the girl and then said, "Yes, you could come with me, but how do you know."  
  
"I know because ever since I got this sword I've been getting flash of the future which was you and how you looked for the dragon eggs with this other girl named Relm and I was with you also with other people but... I can't remember much after that. After that I got my stuff said good bye to my family and came here to wait for you." Tia stood shocked with surprise and fear. Lemmy just stood sad, her innocence was misplaced somewhere. Tia then took Lemmys hand and and then she smiled. Maybe her childhood was still there, but as they walked toward the door Tia stood shocked at who opened it.  
  
"Tia, wow it's amazing to see you." Guy stood happy seeing his friend which he hasn't seen in a year, "The last time I saw you was when-"  
  
"Was when they found their special bond," Tia didn't want to think who they were, she knew who, but for an odd reason who never came to her mind.  
  
Guy looked shocked and seemed to have regret for something, "Oh, umm hey so do you want to come to dinner and your-" Guy stared at the little girl for a while longer and then who she was, just like Tia who she was, was hiding somewhere in his mind, "Wait I know who you are your that girl who Selen saved, do you want to come to?"  
  
Lemmy looked at Guy and gave the same smile she gave earlier and responded, "Of course, but could we have room for one more for a friend."  
  
Guy smiled and then wondered who it this guest might be, "Sure of course well look I gotta dinner should be started in an hour you could around if you like or you could come early, It's up to you so bye." Tia stared as he ran out of there. Then she looked at Lemmy who also had a bit of a smile on her face. Tia couldn't help but smile with her, then they both walked out looking for Relm.  
  
As they got to the spot where she left Relm she wasn't there, "Damn, where is she." Tia said with an odd upset look.  
  
"Come on let's look for her." Then Lemmy started running around ounce again shocking Tia and how much of complexed person she really was. This is when Tia was reminded of her dreams, her hopes about a child with him. How her and a son would wait for him after he finished killing monsters and giving her a sweet gentle kiss. But no, the son is no longer hers, it came with another, from a girl she cared for yet hated at the same time.  
  
As Tia and Lemmy hunted down Lemmy two people of the past was watching Tia, deciding when to steal her two Dragon Eggs with there three. Still they watched deciding when to take her Dragon Eggs what they have been doing ever since she got her first one and in also way for revenge for what she and he did to them.  
  
"Damn!" Tia and Lemmy had been searching for Relm for more then a half hour and they still couldn't find her. Tia was really bugged because this isn't a big town so what's taking so long!?! Then they found her, she was holding her staff into the air, Lemmy then took a step closer and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
Relm looked over and smiled, "I'm trying to figure out how I could bring out this weapon's inner power, you know the IP."  
  
Tia nodded and said, "The inside power, wait do my gauntlets have them too?"  
  
Relm smiled and gave a simple nod. Lemmy smiled too and said, "Yeah this has one too."  
  
They all just laughed and gave a big grin to each other, then Tia stood up and said, "Look come on let's go to dinner with some friends." They all agreed and set out to Guy's house.  
  
When they got there they all talked about each other's past and relationships until Jessy asked a question, "So Relm why are you with Tia?"  
  
Relm gave a puzzled look and said, "Oh, we are looking for the Dragon Eggs."  
  
Guy gave an even more puzzled look and said, "What, Tia why the Dragon Eggs?"  
  
Relm shook her head and responded, "She'll never tell you. She hasn't even told me!"  
  
Then Hilda gave a look of concern and then asked, "Tia, honey why are you looking for the Dragon Eggs."  
  
The shock hit Tia hard, she then knew there was one way around this she felt a magic surge go through her body as she muttered "Drowsy." Then they all started to give a look of dizziness and fell down asleep. Tia, she felt like she was going to cry and brake this mission she has formed. Tia grabbed her stuff and even Relm's Dragon Egg and ran out of there. As she had been running for about an hour she felt someone watching her. The feeling, of darkness all over her was making her scared, two people were now following her. Then she heard the words they said making her skin crawl, "Give us the Dragon Eggs now or else you will die!"  
  
Authors Note: Das it for this chapter and please review maybe I'll be done with the next chapter soon! 


End file.
